


black and white

by worstgirl



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, StarKid Productions RPF
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Angst, Ethan Survives AU, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Violence, angst with no comfort, blood tw, but with a twist, canon-divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worstgirl/pseuds/worstgirl
Summary: The men didn’t look quite right. Webby whispered for her to run, or maybe that was her own voice. The men stepped closer, the one with the tie on his head giving her a sickeningly big grin as she tried scrabbling back. It didn’t work, her sneakers scuffing on the newly waxed floors. “Webby— Webby, I’m scared!”
Relationships: Hannah Foster & Ethan Green, Hannah Foster & Lex Foster, Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	black and white

Hannah’s feet pounded on the floors. She’d looked back, barely in time to see Ethan go down with a punch, but he was still fighting. She prayed he was still fighting. He was good at that, Lexy had told her. He fought a lot of bad people, and that was why he had a black eye sometimes— it wasn’t like when Hannah had a black eye, she’d promised. 

Webby was whispering to her. She was saying things that Hannah didn’t understand. Two doors, bad blood, wrong way. Was Hannah going the wrong way? She skidded a bit, her sneakers making an awful squeaking noise that made her want to cover her ears. Ethan had told her to go to the tunnel, she would go to the tunnel. She’d been stuck there once, rocking back and forth until Lex had crawled through to get her, telling the security guard to go fuck himself when he’d told her that she wasn’t allowed in. She knew the way. She knew a lot of things, Webby told her them. Turning the corner, she ran full force into two men, crashing into their knees and toppling over, her palms stinging with what felt like a million needles at the impact. 

The men didn’t look quite right. Webby whispered for her to run, or maybe that was her own voice. The men stepped closer, the one with the tie on his head giving her a sickeningly big grin as she tried scrabbling back. It didn’t work, her sneakers scuffing on the newly waxed floors. “Webby— Webby, I’m scared!” She called out, but there wasn’t much of an answer. Where was Webby when she needed her? What was she supposed to do now? There was a flash of images behind her eyelids when she blinked, but even the vision of the scary Black and White place was better than this. 

“Wiggly?” The other man said, an equally big grin on his face as he advanced. Hannah had run up against a wall, shaking her head rapidly. She tried going one way, but the man in the tie stopped her, then the other, but the man in the trenchcoat was in her way. “She has a Wiggly! I must have the doll, I’m in a hurry.” 

“I don’t—“ Hannah gripped at her hat, shaking her head rapidly. She had to get the cobwebs out of her brain. Webby wasn’t talking. She’d given the bag to Ethan, who was looking through it for more money for the tickets for him and Hannah. He still had it. Webby said there was a doll in there. “Can’t hurt me, magic hat!” She said, trying to hold it on her head. She was steadily losing faith in the hat. The power of Greyskull wasn’t helping her now. 

“All that is magic is Wiggly, we must have that doll!” The man with the tie on his hat said in an odd accent. Hannah didn’t like accents. Webby screamed in her head, telling her to move, but the hat would protect her, it had to. Ethan had promised! And Lex had promised! And then there was a searing pain in her side, and she forgot about promises for one searing, blinding moment. 

Hannah doubled over, trying to cover her ribs. “No- no no no— magic hat, magic hat!” She said, her voice catching in her throat. She tried to get up, stumble her way to Ethan, who would protect her, he had to protect her. He’d done it for ages, he’d protected her and Lex. And Lex had protected her even longer, but Lexy was at work. 

The man in a hurry grabbed her by the straps of her overalls, and she felt even worse when her back hit the wall. There was something digging into her back, a sharp corner— out of the corner of her eye, she saw the poster she’d seen on her way to the Cineplex.  _ Santa Clause is Goin’ to High School.  _ She’d thought the main character looked like Ethan, so she’d given him the puppy dog eyes until he caved. If she hadn’t asked to go, Ethan would still be here. 

Then her eyes focused on the man’s face in front of her, and she could feel his spittle, see his crazed eyes. “Give us the doll, little girl.” He said, his grin almost sickening. She knew enough to know he was a bad man. 

“No! Bad man, bad bad man, Lexy! Ethan!” She called out, kicking her feet and squirming. “Don’t have it, no doll—“

Hannah was weightless for a moment, and then another wave of pain washed over her, making her vision go white. Everything hurt, especially when she felt something warm running down her neck. 

There were tears in her eyes, running down her face as she squirmed. Everything hurt, her vision was going spotty. She couldn’t go now, she had to wait for California, she had to wait for Lexy and Ethan. “Don’t wanna, bad blood, bad Black and White, bad day, no no no—“ 

“Shut  _ up!”  _ The man in the tie said, grabbing her from the other man, and for a moment she fought, managing to slip out of her flannel. Lexy didn’t like her going out with short sleeves sometimes, saying that people were going to think that  _ Lexy _ was bad to her. But she tried to run, she tried to get away, although her head hurt so much and she found herself crashing to the floor again. She heard something snap, and another wash of pain. 

“Webby— Ethan— Lexy—“ She called out, tasting the bad penny taste in her mouth. She coughed, pushing herself up, before collapsing again. There was red liquid on the ground now. She stared at it for a moment, before being distracted by the feeling of one of the men grab her braids. She could hear voices down the hallway, but she was being dragged backwards, kicking and screaming, as she felt hands pulling at her overalls. Lexy had warned her what to do about bad men trying to do this, and she kicked out, trying to get them off, but she only managed to catch the corner of her sneaker on the man’s jaw, making it snap up. The man didn’t even seem to care, but he looked angry. In that split moment, she heard Webby, her voice saying  _ Sorry, sorry sorry sorry,  _ or maybe that was Lexy, but then there were hands on her throat and for the third time the pain washed over her, and then…

Nothing but Black and White.

**Author's Note:**

> first fic for this show and it’s just pure angst but hey it’s the first thing i’ve finished in months so i’m posting it. 
> 
> this was inspired by my friends saying something along the lines of ‘what if hannah died instead of ethan in black friday?’ so now this exists. you’re welcome.
> 
> stay safe, and stay wonderful, loves!!
> 
> ~percy


End file.
